permaculturefandomcom-20200213-history
Gardens Everywhere Bike Parade
Announcing... The Gardens Everywhere Bike Parade (GEBP)! Come join us for a day of clothing optional revelry through some of the funnest locations in North Seattle. We'll be biking from gardens to markets to painted intersections and more. Learn neighborhood gardening tips and locations, and of course we'll assist in any important projects we see along the way. Celebrate gardens in Seattle! Join the fun! :Note: the web domain 'GardensEverywhereBikeParade.org' forwards to this page. This project is in development. In addition to editing this page, the group posts ideas and comments on the project's discussion page. When and where (Tentative info): *'When: Sat, 29 Aug 2009, Meetup @ 11 AM' (volunteers setup before), ride starts @ 1 PM *'Where': Start location at Om Culture. Om Culture is a multi-use yoga, dance and music space opening September 2009 in Wallingford. The space has 4500 sq. ft of wood floor, 20' high ceiling flooded with natural light. The space is located just two blocks Northeast of Gas Works Park at 3514 Bagley AVE N, Seattle, WA 98103 (Google Map) The new space (it might not have a number yet) is located to the North of 35th Street and is located between Bagley Ave N and N Pacific St. If traveling on the Burke Gilman Trail you just exit on 35th Street and you are there. We will have to be very careful with floors since they will be recently refurbished. Contact info You are invited to participate and help stage our event! Body painters, costume artists, bike artists, guerilla gardeners, permaculture people + bike peeps wanted! We hope to hear from you! *Daniel Johnson (206) 369 - 2661, GEBP @ me D0+ c0m *Kelda Miller (253) 370 - 9946, kelda @ riseup D0+ net Mission statement :In development. Refer to the discussion page. Itinerary :Tentative only/in development. More ideas are on the discussion page. Pre-ride Pre-ride activities take place at Om Culture 3514 Bagley AVE N, Seattle, WA 98103 (Google Map) *Morning Yoga with local talent *Raw + local + organic refreshments before event and during ride and select stops *Body painting party *Live music! *Fashion Show follows body painting party *'Om Culture/Yogalife' property permaculture project Ride *@ Om Culture ride start *'Burke Gilman Permaculture Project' (Jenny Pell) *'University District Farmers Market' Closes at 2 PM. *'University Heights P-Patch' *New! P-Patch Community Garden 5520 University Way NE, Seattle 98105 Google Map (Location seems to be actually slightly N of where Google has location pin) Out of date (much of area has been cleared out) street view Located between Cowen Park Apartments to North and Vagrant Records to South. *'Chaco Canyon Cafe' Organic, vegan and raw cuisine. Ride by? *One or both of these intersection repairs: **'Intersection repair: Wallybug' (just repainted on 10 Jul 2009) N 49th St and Burke Ave N (Wallingford) **'Intersection repair by Sustainable Green Lake on Stone Way N the block between 80th and Green Lake Drive' *'Linden Orchard Park + P-Patch' http://www.seattle.gov/neighborhoods/ppatch/locations/48.htm http://www.bergerpartnership.com/projects/parks_public/linden_orchard.php http://www.seattle.gov/parks/proparks/projects/LindenOrchard.htm with cob garden shed could be a nice stop. (67th and Linden N) (Thanks Cheryl/SCR) Post ride? *Community kitchens - From garden to table! *'Christopher' (Seattle City Repair) has offered to host at his organic edible garden in Wallingford near Gasworks Park, as well as a use of wood-fired cob oven that a community of people helped to build. Gardening projects also available. Also has backyard table tennis. If it is ending point for the ride, we could fire up the oven and have a make-your-own pizza party at the end of the day. Collaborative partners Want to collaborate with us on this groundbreaking event? Of course you do! Body painters, performance artists, costume artists, bike artists, guerilla gardeners, permaculture people + bike peeps wanted! Contact us using the info above. We hope to hear from you! *'Om Culture' Om Culture is a multi-use yoga, dance and music space opening September 2009 in Wallingford. The space has 4500 sq. ft of wood floor, 20' high ceiling flooded with natural light. *Seattle City Repair members brainstorming ideas and possibly hosting at various locations *The Emerald EcoCenter - Catalyzing Collaborative Innovation *Evolver A new social network for conscious collaboration. It provides a platform for individuals, communities, and organizations to discover and share the new tools, initiatives, and ideas that will improve our lives and change the world. Evolver promotes sexy sustainability, yoga glamour, and shaman chic. *Permies.com - Permaculture Forums Event listing *World Naked Bike Ride (WNBR) Seattle GEBP mentioned on front page! **WNBR Seattle Wiki page links to us *World Naked Gardening Day (WNGD) *Raw Exuberance *Naked Pumpkin Run Seattle Coordination/Staff/Volunteers You are invited to participate and help stage our event! Body painters, costume artists, bike artists, guerilla gardeners, permaculture people + bike peeps wanted! Contact us using the info above. We hope to hear from you! Daniel Johnson Daniel Johnson is a artist, community organizer and student of permaculture. Founder of World Naked Bike Ride (WNBR) Seattle, Organic Living Party. Co-founder of World Naked Bike Ride, Body Freedom Collaborative and World Naked Gardening Day (WNGD). He is currently enrolled in a Permaculture Design Certification Course at Raw Vegan Source (Raw Vegan Source event link) (Permaculture Forum link) He co-originated the Gardens Everywhere Bike Parade with Kelda Miller. Kelda Miller Kelda Miller is a permaculture designer who gardens urban sites in Pierce County. She was trained at the Bullock Permaculture Homestead, co-originated the Seattle Permaculture Guild, then later went on to teach at Wise Earth Ecological Landtrust, Seattle Tilth, MetroParks Tacoma, and at various Permaculture Design Courses. She also is naked bike enthusiast who has also worked at Key West's clothing optional bar 'The Garden of Eden'. She is co-originator of Gardens Everywhere Bike Parade and she came up with the name. Kelda was recently featured on two radio shows and this story just ran in a full color spread "Bloom where you’re planted GUERRILLA GARDENING: Renters, eco-activists make the most of pocket spaces that can yield big results" in The News Tribune published on June 13, 2009. The story has also circulated all over other newspapers in the US. Franz Franz has been extensively painting human canvasses and is one of Seattle's top body painters and has painted for WNBR, Solstice Cyclists, Romp Naked and Prosperity for five years. In 2004, Franz' work was described as "splendid" by the Seattle Times. Franz specializes in hand-made bees wax candles, perfumes, wildcrafted massage oils, flax crackers and smudge sticks. Further resources/external links *P-Patches of the Burke-Gilman Trail: A Bicycling Tour *Permaculture Now! Local permaculture organization *The City Repair Project **Seattle City Repair *Bullock's Permaculture Homestead Located on Orcas Island **Bullock Brothers Homestead - A 25-Year Permaculture Project Peak Moment 68: Take a tour with Joe, Doug and Sam Bullock on their Orcas Island homestead, site of a yearly Permaculture design course. Using nature as their model, they create edges and wildlife habitat, move water through the landscape, promote diversity, and raise an astonishing variety of plants from sub-arctic to tropical -- a wise investment in these climate-changing times. *Wikipedia article on permaculture *Seattle Permaculture Guild **Event is listed at Seattle Permaculture Guild Events page *PDF: Painted Intersections in Seattle *Permibus Stopped in Seattle on 23 June 2009 *Urban Garden Share *University District Farmers Market Closes at 2 PM. *University Heights P-Patch *Seattle Tilth *Guerilla gardening / seed balls! *Thornton Creek Recent daylighting project completed in Northgate *Transition US *Sustainable Communities ALL Over Puget Sound (SCALLOPS) **Sustainable NE Seattle NE Seattle neighbors connecting for a sustainable community *Food Not Lawns International movement faciliitated by Heather C. Flores, author of Food not Lawns, How to Turn Your Yard into a Garden and Your Neighborhood into a Community **Cascadia Food Not Lawns *Forth Quarter Exchange envisions "a world of economic freedom and justice for all, where all communities have access to a fair and equitable universal medium of exchange, issued by the people in sufficiency to meet their own needs and the needs of their communities." **Permaculture Credit Union